


ORIGINS Glomtales Au ducktales fanfic

by Pikachu1998



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Doraemon (Manga), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), South Park, ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu1998/pseuds/Pikachu1998
Kudos: 1





	ORIGINS Glomtales Au ducktales fanfic

It all starts with Louie in the room grounded

for the day after the events of timephoon .....

He was in the room lost in thought ...

"Ok begin,grounded forever isn't so bad i got my phone  
My phone is also a TV which is nice "

Louie says....

"Hi Louie your are so grounded i blocke your phone signal and replace 

All Your videos with this lecture on ethics where are"

Says Della.

"Thankyou Huey" says Louie with a evil smirk face.....

" Nice try the dictionary defines grounding"

Says Della again.....

"But" louie says

"Bad chuck calls but i've got to bet to win" Uncle Scrooge says...

"Well at least i can skip outh on another insanely dangerous adventure

Wait.

Oh boy those hands of beans, they are not"

Louie says and gets out of the manor...

" Uncle Scrooge your bet with clam gold is over in two days

You clearly had more money than he does

Doesn't this seem i don ' know mean " Huey says...

10 or 11 minutes oh much time later....

Dt-87

I wish my dreams would come true come true

because I have variety🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

Doraemon can make me do drugs but the man is a bastard🎶🎶🎶🎶🖕

I would like to leave my existence🎶🎶🎶🎶

Doraemon:This is his fucking future

DT-87

ah ah ah the world mistreats me

help

Before Louie gets lock again on the Manor again

" wait you're going to Big Rock Candy Mountain?Oh, i am GOING?!"

Says Louie

"No you are still grounded!"

"What?!! NO?! WHAT?!!"

-Time Skip-

Louie screams 

"DORAEMON COME A MOMENT".

Doraemon climbs the stairs quickly ...

"what's up father"

"Can you please destroy the DT-87 and take me where they are? Uncle Nobita and the grandparents and my father I must tell them a couple of things and plan a scheme to capture the villains forever, please, I ask you ....."

ok destroy dt 87 with a missile

Thank you, you can remove the magic door and take me to the alpha kingdom. I have to discuss an important matter with my father and my family.

yes of course right now .....

take out the magic door and go to the alpha kingdom..... ....

when they arrived at the castle

Verónica saw one of her grandchildren but it seemed that he was going to shed tears of sadness .....

Veronica rushed in and hugged him and calmed him down

calm down everything is fine what just happened tell me everything .....

take a deep breath.....

Louie takes a deep breath and tells her grandmother what happened...

"HOW TO TALK ABOUT THIS ME SERIOUSLY .....  
I'LL SAY A FEW WORDS ABOUT BAD Discipline A CHILD"

Verónica says in an angry tone...

Veronica* wrote a letter of protest that she would read later and at the right time.

Scolding is normal, but using an inappropriate tone of voice is a bad example for children, and could even affect their future social relationships.

scolding children badly influences family relationships and, later on, other types of social relationships as well, because their character will have a strong inclination towards physical aggression. "  
These statements are among the worst hypotheses and certainly do not apply to all cases. However, a similar result is quite possible if the child suffers some "verbal violence" over time.  
Likewise, it is not educational not knowing how to say "no" and always letting our children's mischief go by. And, on the other hand, in a serene family environment, the fact of raising your voice on some specific occasion does not generate any type of damage.

In conclusion, if you scold your child, the reprimand should never turn into emotional abuse. The objective of scolding the child should be to educate him, so that he learns and rectifies. For this reason, scolding should be constructive, corrective and encourage the child's reflection (as far as possible, depending on his age, of course).

affirms that there is a positive way to scold. This consists of four rules: "the reprimand must be brief, immediate, limited to a single event and must end with a" stimulus ", which confirms the love and trust we have for the child".

\- It should be brief. No more than a minute. It is scientifically proven that the attention span of a child under the age of six is very short. After a while, the child "turns off the radio" and is impervious to any message.

\- It must be immediate. It has to take place as soon as the event has occurred. Children live in an eternal present. They are not able to project into the future or remember things that have happened only hours before.

\- It should never be done in front of others. If we have to scold the child, never do it in front of other people, be they partners or adults. In the child, the sense of self-respect is very high. You will thank us for saving you a humiliation. For this reason, when scolded in front of strangers, the child blatantly denies with the desperate intention of avoiding looking bad.

If we have to reproach him for something, let's take him aside, since it will be much easier for him to accept our observations. When this is not possible, it is more advisable to postpone the reprimand, despite the risk of later forgetting what happen.

his father may have been a brat as a child but that does not mean that your son is a dangerous child or with an obsession for gold since he could have taken it from his father or inherited it

It is also inescapable not to break your child's dream and not to go to the place he has wanted to go at five years ...

But there is no longer any solution and what you have achieved is that your son will hate you and you have hurt him more than expected, which is fine .....

I leave you information abouth schems...

As a time management instructor, I've seen some incredibly smart people have trouble planning. Just as we tend to recognize that skills like creativity, analysis, or writing are much easier for some people than others, planning ease is something you are born with, or not. However, this does not mean that we cannot develop such skills by actively building neuroconnections in our brain, through persistent practice.

Here are some key steps to using the knowledge of your natural brain strength and developing your planning skills.

\- Recognize your strengths and weaknesses: If planning is extremely difficult, the rear left side of your brain is probably not dominant. To find out what part of your brain.

Accept the Difficulty: If we think something should be easy when it is difficult, we tend to get upset and are more likely to quit. However, if we have expectations that a task will be difficult, we could still fail, but we will be more willing to work on problems, as we understand that the challenge is part of the process.

-Abandon all-or-nothing thinking: Some people think they must follow their plans perfectly, or their effort will have been wasted. Instead, try viewing learning as a process where improvement counts and every day matters. This will build your resilience, because you won't condemn yourself as much when you deviate from the plan, and therefore it will be easier to get back on track.

-Find Systems That Work - Instead of forcing yourself into a set scheduling process, find a system that works for you, whether it's using sticky notes, whiteboards, spreadsheets, or apps on your phone. Experiment until you find the correct option.

-Take on other people's brains: If you know people who excel at planning or have good organizational skills, ask for their advice and input. They may offer solutions to problems that overwhelm you.

-Keep trying: when you feel frustrated in the planning process, feel self-pity for your mistakes; Refocus when distracted and adjust your plan when new topics arise.

Understanding what goes on in your brain as you acquire time management skills can make a dramatic difference in your ability to plan. When you convince yourself that you can change and accept that you will need to work harder than most, you will have a much higher chance of improving your planning

I will leave you the andecta of Callisto's schematic war strategy book

On page 103 you can read something like this

schemes also work if you put the necessary tools in them and a united family is a perfect scheme

Della may not like this and I understand it but you cannot change my personality just like our children

each must be loved and respected by all without having to be marginalized hated rejected treated like a loser no

otherwise

schema planners can go a long way with good results

without having to put any kind of rules that prevent them from doing it

finish writing the letter and save it

"well louie I already have the solution to your problems ...

I know you have not done it with bad intentions but you should know that you have to be careful next time okay"

Veronica says......


End file.
